The Broken Veil Verse
The Broken Veil Universe is an urban fantasy setting created by NoFourthWall that revolves around the reemergence of magic and mythological creatures after the presence of The Fears becomes public knowledge. Premise Just as the Times Square Ball is about to be dropped on December 31, 2085, the entire world is changed in an instant when The Brute destroys Midtown Manhattan on live television. In response to this tragedy, several anti-Fear organizations are now operating openly and more aggressive than ever before. At the same time however, new alliances are quickly being devised within the paranormal world in a desperate attempt to avoid annihilation. Right smack dab in the middle of this conflict is The Bird of Hermes Initiative, an organization that is fully aware that there are good people on both sides and wish to prevent as much bloodshed as humanly possible. To make matters worse, the atrocities committed by the Initiative as a part of Project Prometheus have made it a subject of controversy. If the Bird of Hermes Initiative is to survive into the 22nd century, it is going to have to earn the public's trust and eliminate Thomas Campbell's followers, who resurfaced in response to the New York tragedy. Stories Blogs *Evolve or Die by NoFourthWall Short Stories *Mission Briefing by AC11 *An Introduction to the Multiverse by NoFourthWall *A tale of Wednesday by Sordin *Agony Is Your Triumph by NoFourthWall Fears Portrayals *The Glitch is a godlike entity that lost a majority of its power. It is the sole survivor of the heat death of the previous universe, a volatile world where the laws of physics were completely alien to the ones ours abides to. Out of all the Fears, it has taken the most interest in humanity for their resilience in the face of adversity and has subtlety manipulated ordinary people and cults such as The Offscourings into performing tasks that will ultimately restore it. Its tampering in mortal affairs served as the basis for all three Abrahamic religions, which were all loosely based on its interactions with early homo sapiens. It was also directly responsible for the creation of The Morsus Rabbit, The Constant Wanderer and The Black Dog, among many other Fears. *The Brute used to be the Fears' most powerful weapon before it rebelled against its masters during a rampage in Scandinavia. They eventually regained control of the Brute for a short amount of time by giving it a "familiar". The only creature to ever hold this position was Xezbeth, who managed to create a strong emotional bond with it by treating it more like a pet than a mindless beast. This friendship allowed him to give it orders without the fear of being mauled to death and even granted him the ability to calm it down. Their connection was severed when Xezbeth returned by to Bloody Hell, which forced the Fears to imprison the Brute until 2085. The Brute was so enraged when it discovered that its new familiar was supposed to be The Burning Bride that it devoured her and went on the massacre that resulted in the New York tragedy. *The Algernon Forest was originally created by The Glitch as an isolated location where he could experiment on prehistoric humans in peace. These early humans would develop the first agricultural society under the leadership of Adam and Eve, and obtained prolonged lifespans. Following Cain's murder of his younger brother, they were banished from the Forest and sent back to Earth. After millennium of being abandoned, the Algernon Forest gained enough sentience to develop a motherly love for humanity. For one reason or another, the Forest's affection convinced it that humanity needed to be saved and that the only way to do this was to force them to live in it once again and regress them back to the primitive states of their evolution. Category:Verses Category:The Broken Veil